conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hurian Reclaimation Army
I presume you know that having this invade the SAC would forfeit your war rights? 77topaz (talk) 20:10, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Yes Topaz. I've be at this for several months now. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:14, July 31, 2012 (UTC) What you fail to realize, and as I have explained before, once I get accepted, none of this happened. Just as well I told UP I wanted the Allied States, then he proceeded to nuke the living shit out of what I claimed. This is only canon until I get accepted. If I get denied, you can have fun with this as much as you want. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:19, July 31, 2012 (UTC) If you stay on the border until you have my permission to invade, this is fine. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:20, July 31, 2012 (UTC) : Super, read the page. Educate yourself. My army isn't in any of your claimed lands. Their there to reclaim them. God, am I the only person who reads anymore? And they will wait until the time is right. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:21, July 31, 2012 (UTC) I did read it. But I also read this, on the Mandingo News Network page: And that is what I was referring to. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:24, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Ah, well look further back and you will see that I had troops there already. If you want, you can try to RP this IC. Of course, if your not willing, I'll just pull them back a little. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:37, July 31, 2012 (UTC) I'll RP it, but under the conditions that I win, with minimal loses (you can also have minimal loses), both in terms of life and infrastructure, and that you'll be pushed out within less than a week. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:38, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, I'll agree if I get north Angola, Mashonaland, Manicaland. You can keep rest of Zimbabwe and southern Angola. 20:44, July 31, 2012 (UTC) No. Like I said, you get Angola if I get Zambia, and you get Zimbabwe if I get the DR Congo. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:51, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Then my troops stay where they are. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:53, July 31, 2012 (UTC) You don't have permission to be in my country. So it's either my terms, or my troops kill every last one of yours without any of mine getting a scratch. And before you say they were there before I claimed the region: if UP accepts this country, none of that will matter anymore. And before you say this goes against my disconnection policies: it doesn't. You changed your plans and I don't recall anything about troops in Angola and especially not in Zimbabwe. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:56, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Well until your accepted as a nation, my troops are not only invincible, but omnipresent, and will put down any revolts until your actually a real country. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 21:00, July 31, 2012 (UTC) : African Brotherhood. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 21:00, July 31, 2012 (UTC) There are no revolts in your version of reality. Once UP accepts my nation, your reality changes and your troops disappear into thin air. Watch Fringe or something similar which deals with dimensions. Anything which happens before my country is accepted doesn't matter the least bit to me. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:04, July 31, 2012 (UTC) That's a shame. But Angola and Zimbabwe were part of Mandinka and the Brotherhood respectively. So your reality doesn't matter to me. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 21:07, July 31, 2012 (UTC) If I get accepted, you're just gonna have to accept it yourself. You cannot play your own game if you want to be part of FW. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:13, July 31, 2012 (UTC) That makes no sense. But until your accepted, I recognize South Africa as part of Huria. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 21:16, July 31, 2012 (UTC) It makes perfect sense. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:19, July 31, 2012 (UTC) To you Super. To you. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 21:29, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Not to but in completetly. But I think what Super is trying to say, is that if his nation is accepted, than you'll have to deal with it. I believe that's what he is saying, I'm not sure. Enclavehunter (talk) 21:32, July 31, 2012 (UTC) That's exactly what I said. Don't Americans use the expression: "just accept it and go on with life?" :/ -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:35, July 31, 2012 (UTC) We use all sorts of phrases similiar to that. To me personally, I used: "Build an bridge, and get over it." Enclavehunter (talk) 21:40, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Uh, no Super. We don't. We just shoot people. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 21:42, July 31, 2012 (UTC) You're confusing America with South Africa. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:44, July 31, 2012 (UTC) No I'm not Super. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 21:51, July 31, 2012 (UTC)